Metroid: The Digital Adventure
by Silverdash
Summary: Chapter 11 is up. The gang splits up as Gogglehead detects seperate weapons for Takato and Henry. Takato and Guilmon head to Magmoor Caverns to find their new weapon, but have they bitten off more than they can chew? Read on and follow the RRE rule!
1. Prologe: Who I Am

Hey, a new story, this time, it's a Metroid/Digimon crossover. This is my first time to put a character from Digimon as another character from another story. 

Renamon: So who's the character being another character? 

Not telling. You'll have to find out. Besides, she tells you in the end. The prologe takes place before Metriod Prime, but I'm not sure if I should have the other Digidestined from that season join her or if she sould join them back in her world. Hmm. 

Renamon: Quit thinking and get on with the story. You are really making me curious. 

Curiosity killed the cat, my dear. Or should I say the fox? Anyway, here it is. Renamon! 

Renamon: sigh Tim does not own Digimon, as that belongs to Bandai, nor Metriod, that belongs to Nintendo. Now get on with the story! 

All, right, all right. 

-----------------------------

Prologe: Who I Am

"There it is, Gogglehead. Tallon IV. Any sign of that Pirate Platform?" 

"None. You are sure it is here?" 

"The message we intersepted on the way back from Zebes said that there was a Zebestian Pirate Research Platform orbiting the planet Tallon IV. It had better be here, I can't get paid unless I finish off all pirates." 

I'm a bounty hunter. The Galactic Federation pays me to kill Zebestian Pirates. It's just me, my ship, and my computer, which I named Gogglehead after a annoying friend. And guess what? I'm only fifteen. 

"Wait. There it is, on the far side of the planet." 

"I see it, Gogglehead." 

I come from a different universe alltogether. One where monsters were a favorite pastime. Three years ago, I was brought into this one when I was looking for a friend of mine and I landed on the planet Zebes. There, I chose a different name to go by. There, the birdlike race called the Chozo found me. They brought me up. They raised me. They made me a warrior. 

"ETA: fifteen minutes. You better suit up." 

"Load my cannon. Let me know when we're there." 

My weapon is a metal Power Suit made by the Chozo. It is advanced technology with beam weapons, missiles, and bombs. It is larger than my old weapons. Much larger. I used to use a handheld device and playing cards. 

"Have we been spotted yet?" 

"Not yet. If I didn't know better, I'd say it's abandoned." 

"How much longer?" 

"ETA: six minutes." 

I'm tall and blonde. I wasn't allways blonde, though. I stopped dying my hair red when I came here. Not enough chemicals, you see. I even stopped my trademark spike bun hairstyle and settled for a straight ponytail. 

"We're here. Are you ready?" 

"Was Beezlemon ready to kill me and my friends?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Never mind. I'm ready." 

As I open the hatch to my ship and jump toward the platform, I can't help but think '_Renamon would love doing this._' 

Three years ago, I was Rika Nokana. Now, I'm Samus Aran. And I'm off to kick some Pirate butt. 

---------------------------

Well? 

Renamon: Interesting. Rika is Samus. Who did you see become who? 

Takato into Robin. 

Renamon: Interesting. So what's going to happen? 

I don't know. Takato and the others are going to come to Samus's world or Rika goes back to her own. I need help! I don't know which to choose! 

Renamon: If any reader would like to see Takato and the others in the Metriod universe, probably during one of the games, or if they would like to see Rika go home and reunite with her mother and grandmother, say so in a reveiw. 

One more note. I'm not writing another chapter until I get at least five reveiws. And please tell me what you want. Later y'all. 

Renamon: Please stop going Texan on me. 


	2. Chapter 1: Parallel World

Sorry it took so long, I was serious when I said that I'd wait for 5 reveiws. I want to thank Phantom Kensai for a little help with Rika's last name. Now to answer reveiws. 

**Phantom Kansai**: After looking at your review, as well as another, I realized what I was missing and I suplied some of it in this chapter and more will be on the next. 

**Darth Nat**: Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Whether they will be satisfactory enough for you is another matter. And as for why on earth I thought of this crossover is it popped in my mind out of nowhere. It's the honest to God truth. 

**Insomniac By Choice**: I told my muse to go away, so you can stop complaining about the long notes. And, no, I won't stop this story even if it make your "Most Likely Fic To Burn In Hell" award. 

**J. Rolande**: I understand that it was too short. I have already done away with my muse thanks to someone else, and this chapter is longer. The answers to your questions are in the next chapter, this one won't have any. I can only hope the answers will be good enough for you. 

**Jasin1**: It will only be Takato and Henry who react, as you'll see. And as I told Insomniac By Choice, I'm not stopping. 

**Ruki and Tremors**: Your wish is my command. 

**overearth**: Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter. 

**Prowler**: ... 

Anyway, on to the story. I do not own Digimon, that belongs to Bandai, nor do I own Metroid, that belongs to Nintendo.  
  


Chapter 1: Parrallel World

**October 3, 2004 West Shinjuku Tokyo, Japan 1230 hours POV: Henry Wong**

It's been five years. Five years since we defeated the D-Reaper. Five years since we were reuinted with our Digimon. Five years since we lost Rika. 

She was the only one who's Digimon couldn't be found, so she went on a solo search. Next thing we know, Yamaki calls us and tells us that Rika left the Digital World--but was not in the real world. 

It really hit us hard, especially Takato and Rika's family. Her grandmother eventually passed away from greif. Her mom got really depressed since she lost both her mother and her daughter. She doesn't spent that much time with her job now, she now spends most of her time with us. And Takato... 

Takato was hit the hardest, if that was possible. He spent days in the Digital World with Guilmon, searching for her and Renamon. He came back with Rika's sunglasses and a Digiegg. Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, even Impmon all said it smelled like Renamon. And it's still yet to hatch. 

Right now, we're on a picnic. Everyone is there: Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Suzie, Ryo, Ms. Nonaka, our Digimon, Yamaki, Riley, other Hypnos employees, My family, Dad's collage friends the Monster Makers, our parents, even Alice McCoy. Everyone but Rika. 

"You know." Terriermon said into my ear as we watched the silent picnic, "It really isn't the same without Rika yelling names at Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Me and you." 

"I know what you mean." I replied, handing him a plate of food. 

I look over to Ms. Nonaka. She's not eating, just cradling Renamon's Digiegg and crying silently. Takato's the same. He hasn't worn his goggles ever since he came back with Renamon's Digiegg. 

The next thing I know, Yamaki's cell phone went off, breaking the silence. 

"Yes." Yamaki said into the phone. "Yes, I know I'm a hard man to find, I plan to keep it that way." 

I can't help but chuckle slightly at that remark, recieving death glares from Takato and Ms. Nonaka. I have to admit, I'm getting interested in this phone call. Perhaps if I hack into the phone company when I get home... 

"Wong?" Yamaki asked. My family's heads turned to him questioningly. "Which one? Both are here." 

Obviously, it's for me or Dad. Now I am really intoersted in this call. I am definetly hacking into the phone company tonight. 

Yamaki's eye's flick to me. "Just who is this?" he snaps at the caller. Then his eye's go wide. "Oh." 

He hands the phone to me. "For you." 

Majorly confused, I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" 

"_Hello, Young Wong._" came a strong voice on the other end. "_I have news._" 

"Azulongmon?!" 

I hear the other tamers and Digimon, as well as the Monster Makers, gasp in surprise. 

"_Indeed._" Azulongmon said. "_I bring news. I may jhave found your friend Ruki._" 

"What?! Where?!" 

"_In my region, actually._" Azulongmon said. "_No, not in my Digital World or my Human World, but another world._" 

"Can you take us?" I asked, hoping against hope that he can. The rest of the picnic looks confused. 

"_I can_" Azulongmon said. I punched the air. "But only two of you and your Digimon, as well as the egg." 

"I'm coming, and I know who the second will be." I say. "Where and when?" 

"_Tonight at six on the top of your apartment complex._" 

"We'll be there!" 

I laugh as I toss Yamaki his phone back. Then I jump up, grab Terriermon, Suzie, and Lopmon, and start spinning around. 

"Henry! I'm getting dizzy!" 

"Yo, Jen! I'm gonna barf!" 

"Henry, please let us down!" 

As I stop, I catch everyone's confused looks, as well as Takato and Ms. Nonaka's death glares. 

I just spin around again and yell "He's found Rika!" 

"Henry!" 

"Henry, stop!" 

"Henry, please!" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

October 3, 2004 

Central Shinjuku 

Tokyo, Japan 

1655 hours POV: Takato Matsuki 

Once Henry's anouncment sank in, I joined him with Guilmon. Of course, he protested about as much as Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon did. 

Right now, we're on top of Henry's apartment building, waiting for Azulongmon to take us. Henry was right, I was definetly going. An army of MaloMyotismon couldn't stop me. Well, maybe they could, but that was just to prove the point. 

In my arms is Renamon's Digiegg. Ms. Nonaka gave it to me a couple minutes earlier, wishing Henry and me good luck. 

It's 5:59. Only a minute to go. My parents are coming up to me. 

"Well, son." my dad says. "Once again, you're the hero. I hope you do well." 

"Be careful." Mom says as she hugs me. "Come home in one piece." 

"I will." I answer, uncharacteristicly serious. 

I give Renamon's egg to Guilmon for a second before I reach into my pocket. I pull out the yellow goggles with blue lences that I wore at the beginning of my adventure. As I place them on my head, everyone gasped. I guess it seemed kind of symbolic. 

As I take Renamon back, the sky seemed to open up. Out flew a blue, bearded dragon with chains wrapped around it. 

Lopmon, unlike Terriermon, had allways been polite and respectful, so now she put herself into a low bow, saying, "My Sovereign." 

Azulongmon looked directly at Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon, and me. "Are you ready?" 

I looked around. Henry looked only slightly hesitant as he said "Yes." Ms. Nonaka looked determined to get Rika back. The other Tamers look put out. Our parents look concerned. 

"Then let us go." 

A blue sphere materializes around me, Henry, and our Digimon. 

And we flew into the Digital World. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Relax, everyone. The next chapter tells of what happened to Rika and Renamon in the Metroid universe, and why she changed her name. But it's gonna have to wait, I still have to get another story to stay on FF.N, and I have to update my Raven, Help Me! story. So for now, I bid you adeu. 

Later, y'all. 


	3. Chapter 2: Painful Memories

I'm sooo sorry this took so long to update, people. I'll try to be faster, but no garantees. Before we begin, let's answer the reviews. 

**Jasin1**: You'll find out what happens to Rika and Renamon in this chapter, and the three begin their adventure in the next.

**Ruki and Tremors**: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Now, on to the story. I don't own Digimon nor do I own Metroid. I own none of the characters and very little of the plot. Now, read and enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Painful Memories

**2105 of the Galactic Calander **

Tallon IV

Samus's Gunship

2350 hours

Pov: Samus Aran (aka, Rika Nonaka)

I have repaired most of my Power Suit. The missle launcher, Morph Ball, Charge Beam and the Varia Suit, I found replacements for all in the Chozo Ruins. I have also found additional equipment. The Morph Ball bomb I found in the Chozo Ruins, the Boost Ball I found in the Phendrana Drifts, and, just now, I found the Space Jump Boots here in the Tallon Overworld. But not since the frigate I mistook for a research platform did I findone of those slime that took Renamon from me.

It happened right after I found Renamon in the Digital World. We were trying to leave it, but the portal led us to the Planet Zebes, not my world. A couple hours later, we were attacked by the pirates.

Renamon tried to protect me. I even managed to biomerge with her, but even Sakuyamon has truble when she's outnumbered and attacked by unknown creatures and weapons.

When Sakuyamon was reverted, I was thrown into the bushes quite a distance way. Renamon, however, was thrown into the creature's circle. I had to watch as they turned her into Digi-dust.

It was then that the Chozo found me. They took me to their homes and helped me recover. Because I stupidly declared my name before we attacked by the pirates, they were hunting me. The Chozo helped me select my current name, Samus Aran.

When I was thirteen, the Chozo gave me the Power Suit. I left and, because of what they took from me, I hunted them, bent on revenge. I became a bounty hunter, killing pirates for money like I had Renamon kill wild Digimon for data before I met my friend Takato. With the money, I bought my own ship instead of hitching rides to the places I needed to go.

My first big mission came when a Galactic Federation Science Lab was jacked by Zebestian Pirates. The pirates took several creatures called Metroids, energy consuming creatures that are annoying as all hell. And the pirates were taking them to Zebes.

To make a long story short, I killed all the Metroids on Zebes, killed the boss of the pirates, Mother Brain, and escaped. My escape was cut short when I was caught by surprise and was shot down. I was stranded without my Power Suit and only a stun pistol for defence. I stole into a pirate mothership. Using the stealth skills that the Chozo taught me, I stole into the Chozo Ruins of Zebes. There, I gained a new Power Suit, better than my first one. I took a pirate fighter and flew to the Federation.

On the way, I intercepted a transmision telling of a Pirate Research Platform in orbit over the planet Tallon IV. Using the money from my so-called Zero Mission, I bought a new gunship, hunter class.

I'm recharging my life support and reloading my missiles as I remember all of this. Life in this world is a lot harsher than my world. All I wish is to see my mother and grandmother again. And Takato.

The next thing I know, my ship's computer systems are going nuts. A menu opens on one of my screens, and a red dinosaur creature, a green and cream foot tall rabbit, and two humans, one in a orange vest and green sunglasses, the other carrying a yellow egg. All I could do was stare at the four people I haven't seen in five years. "Takato?! Henry?! Guilmon?! Terriermon?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, I am so sorry that this took so long. I'm grounded from computers until November sixteenth, so I had to type and upload this in secret. I hope you enjoy this fic, my next upload will be for Digimon: Power Rangers Style. Until then, Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

Wow, I'm starting to get in gear. I'm sorry it took so long to update this story, I'm sure some of you were getting tired of waiting. If it doesn't make that much sense, I apologise, I have the flu right now and it's kind of hard to think. Before we begin, let's answer some reviews.

**Zeo, the OTHER one: **Yes, I am writing a Digimon fic off of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers movie, read it, you might enjoy. Glad you like this fic.

**Ruki and Tremors: **Yes, it sucked that I was grounded, but that's over with. Actually, the egg will hatch in this chapter.

**Jasin1: **Glad you like it.

**Evil Manic: **Actually, I'm still debating that. Wait 'till you see what I did with her D-Power.

As ususal, I don't own Digimon or Metroid. Now read and enjoy.

----------------------------

Chapter 3: Reunion

Date: Unknown 

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**POV: Henry Wong**

Azulongmon first lead us to his plane of the Digital World. After that, he opened up a new portal.

"In that portal lies a universe of space adventure. Bounty hunters are welcome here, as long as they serve the government of the Galactic Federation." He said. "The local enemy are creatures called Zebestian Space Pirates. Lately, they acomundeered energy-feeding creatures called Metroids."

"What about Rika?"Takato shouted.

"The local heroine is a bounty hunter named Samus Aran." Azulongmon continued. "The reason it took me so long to find Ruki is because Samus is Ruki."

"How do we find her?" I ask.

"The portal will take you directly to her." Azulongmon explained. "You can't miss her. Her armor is obvious.

"Now, I have a request. I told Zhuqiaomon about the Metroids, and he agrees that, though they are not as dangerous as the Chaos, they are a threat to our worlds if Daemon finds them." He continued. "I ask you to help Ruki stop the conquest. Good luck."

With that, he sent our sphere through the portal.

It felt like we were flying, but I knew we were being transfered. We saw a hole in the distance, and the next thing we knew, Guilmon, Terriermon, Takato with Renamon's egg, and then myself fell through it.

We landed in a heap inside a ship of some kind. A strange creature was sitting at the controls. It leapt out of the way as we crashed onto the floor. It pointed it's cannon at us, but the cannon went linp as it got a good look at us. Finally, it spoke. "Takato?! Henry?! Guilmon?! Terriermon?!" The voice was very familier.

-------------------------

**2105 of the Galactic Calander**

**Tallon IV**

**Samus's Gunship**

**2400 hours**

**POV: Samus Aran (aka: Rika Nonaka)**

I stared at the four in front of me. I want to hug them all, but ehich one first? Hell, I even want to hug Terriermon.

"Who are you?" Henry asked, cautiously. "How do you know us?"

Oh, duh, they can't recognise me in my Power Suit. They must think I'm some kind of Digimon. I'll be they wouldn't recognise me anyway, without my spike-bun and my red hair.

"Oh, sorry." I say as I reach for my helmet. I take it off and reveal my head. I gaze at them for a second. "It's been a long time."

"Rika?!" Takato yelped.

I smirk my old smirk. "Changed haven't I, Goggles?"

Henry slapped his forehead. "'Her armor is obvious' Azulongmon should have said to look for a large creature with a cannon for a arm."

"Azulongmon sent you?" I ask. "Are we going home?"

"Right after we finish whatever you're doing here." Henry answered.

Guilmon walked up to me, his head turned curiously. "Wow, Rika. Did you become a Digimon?"

I shake my head. "You have no idea how much I missed that, Pineapple-head."

Now I turn to Takato. "What's that you got there?" I ask, pointing with my left hand at the egg.

"Oh." Takato said, stammering a little. "Well, once we got news of your disappearnance, I went to the Digital World to confirm it. All I found was your sunglasses and this egg."

"Everyone thinks it's Renamon." Terriermon supplied.

"Renamon?"

Takato passes the egg to me, saying "It hasn't hatched it five years."

I hold it close. I can feel my connection with Renamon grow as I hold it. The next thing we know, it shatters to reveal a small, yellow creature.

The creature glows white and it begins to grow. When the light vanished, a five foot, yellow fox stood in front of me. It had purple gloves and yin-yang symbols on it's sholders. It opened it's eyes, looked at me and said "Rika."

"Renamon!"

I hug her and she hugs back. I take a little time to untangle.

Then, a light on my consol starts blinking.

"What's wrong, Gogglehead?" I ask, ignoring all the confused looks the others are giving me, no more than Takato.

"Increaced predator activity detected in Phendrana region." Said my computer, to the shock of the others. "Would you like to investigate?"

I grin at the others. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 4: Say Goodbye and Wave

Hello, welcome back for those who are following this story. To the newbies, welcome, and I hope you enjoyed the last couple chapters. This chapter takes us in the POV of Renamon, as far as I know, the first time anyone used the POV of a Digimon. But, like always, let's answer reviews before we get into the story.

**Zeo the virus**: Yes, this is so going to screw up Prime.

**Shang-Griffin-Ryoko**: Thank you!!!

**Jasin1**: After you mentioned it did I think about it. I have big plans for that in the next two to three chapters.

**Ruki and Tremors**: Glad you liked it!

As always, I do not own Digimon or Metroid. Read and enjoy!

Chapter 4: Say Goodbye and Wave

**2105 of the Galactic Calander**

**Tallon IV**

**Phendrana Drifts**

**POV: Renamon**

If it weren't for my ability to teleport, and the fact that most of the spaces Rika used were crawlable, we would have been stuck a long time ago. We had squeezed through ancient ruins and lava caverns (nearly being incinerated by worm-like creatures Rika called Magmoors) and we were now taking the elevator up to an area Rika called the Phendrana Drifts.

About the elevators...only Rika was used to them. When we had taken the elevator up to the ruins, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon and I had fallen on our faces due to the speed of the lift. Yes, even me.

Even now, as we walked to the hatch that led to the heart of Phendrana Drifts, Terriermon was still muttering about the "Blasted lifts."

Once outside, Rika began to search her map for our destination. I stood nearby. But Guilmon and Terriermon ran forward.

"Snow, Takatomon!" cried the red dinosaur happily.

"Hey! Henry! C'mon and play!" said Terriermon from Guilmon's head.

"Guys, we have no time!" Takato said. "And Guilmon, for the umpteenth time, I'm not a mon!"

"Found it." Rika said. She pointed at a temple on a cliff. "Up there."

"Up there?" Henry asked. "I'm going to have a problem."

"Not me." Takato said, pulling out qa card from his card holder on his waist. "Digi-modify! Hyperwings, Activate!"

A number of wings appeared on Guilmon's back as the dinosaur Digimon grabbed his Tamer and flew to the temple.

"Renamon, help Brainiac up." Rika said, crouching.

"What about you?" I ask.

Instead of answering, she just jumps and somersaults onto the cliff. A ten foot tall jump, with five feet to spare.

I teleported Henry and Terriermon next to her and Takato, who is gaping at Rika. Henry, Terriermon and I are gaping also.

Ignoring the stunned looks she's recieving, Rika just opens the hatch and walks through. She looked up in time to see a blue-and-yellow ball floating above her and launched herself forward, barely avoiding a blast from the creature.

Reaching into a hidden compartment in her arm cannon in that amazing suit of hers, she pulls out her old Digimon cards. In another part of the arm cannon, where a slot rested, she slashed a card. "Digi-modify! Elecmon's Electric Stun Blast, Activate!"

I had come in behind her. As I felt the power of Elecmon rushing through my data, I crossed my arms and shot a electric bolt at the creature, shouting "_Electric Stun Blast_!" It blew up in a flash of light.

"What was that?" Henry asked, coming in with Takato, Guilmon and Terriermon.

"Pulse Bombu." Rika replied, turning and walking down a tonnel. "Suspendable only to electric attacks."

She turned a corner—and jumped away from a creature like the Pulse Bombu, except pink and purple with pink electric bolts connecting it to the walls. "Renamon!"

"_Electric Stun Blast_!" I yelled, sending another electric bolt into the creature. It also exploded in a flash of light.

"And that?" Henry asked.

"A Wave Bombu." Rika replied, continuing forward.

After we walked through another hatch, a creature about twice the height of Terriermon came out of a snow drift and charged. Rika wasted no time and grabbed Takato and Henry, leaping out of the creature's path.

"_Pyro Sphere_!"

"_Terrier Tornado_!"

"_Electric Stun Blast_!"

The creature ignored the blasts and charged, the three of us barely getting out of the way. With the creature's back facing her, Rika aimed her canon and fired a missile at it. The ice shell covering it shattered and pink flesh was exposed.

"Hit it!" Rika yelled as the creature turned around.

Terriermon took to the air and flew behind it, green energy in his mouth.

"_Bunny Blast_!" he yelled as he loosed the green energy and it hit the pink flesh. The creature roared, then colapsed, dead.

"What was that?" Takato asked from where Rika dropped him.

"Baby shegoth." Rika said. "Glacial predator. Royal pain in the butt."

"These are babies?" Henry asked, looking at the creature warily. "Have you ever met an adult?"

"No." Rika replied. "I bet they're an even bigger pain in the butt. Come on."

We walked into a center chamber, where the only doorway was near the ceiling, to which Guilmon flew Takato, I teleported Henry and Terriermon, and Rika jumped using fallen structures.

Following the hallway, we came to a locked door. Terriermon noticed writting above it. "Hey, what does that say?"

Rika looked at the writting, then looked at the bird-headed bust beside it. "We've got to find another bust of a Chozo shaman. Behind it is the lock."

Takato studied the bust carefully, then turned back to the hallway where four different busts hung on the wall. He walked up to one and pointed. "That one."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "How on Earth did you know that?"

Takato shrugged and said "Hey, I'm an artist, remember?"

"Stand back." Rika said, raising her cannon. She launched a missile and destroyed the bust. A slot was behind it on the wall.

"Figures." Rika muttered. "Crazy bird people. Can't help but like them, though." She went into morph ball mode and rolled over to the wall. She laid a bomb and jumped from the force of the explotion. She entered the slot and laid another bomb, unlocking the door.

We entered the hatch, but the hallway beyond was collapsed.

"Man!" Takato said, staring at the rubble. "Can't they give us a break?"

"Apperantly not." Rika said.

While I teleported the boys over to the other side, Rika morphed and rolled over.

Opening the hatch on the other side, we entered to find a large chamber, snow filled like the others. On the other side of the chamber, a object was glowing.

Rika seemed wary about going to get the object. "You two should stay here." She told the boys. "Things might get a little ugly."

And before any of us could ask how she would know that, she leapt off the platform we were standing on. Guilmon, Terriermon and I followed.

Once Rika reached the object, however, it sank under ground and was covered by a grate. Rika let out a string of curses I didn't understand.

Suddenly, around the room in each corner, walls were sinking below ground, reveiling more creatures Rika had called baby shegoths in each one.

Rika ran towards one. She leapt in the air and landed behind it. She fired a missile and shattered the ice shell before shooting a beam into the exposed flesh.

"_Pyro Sphere_!" Guilmon launched a fireball another of the creatures, distracting it long enough for Takato to slash a card.

"Digi-modify! Hyperspeed, Activate!"

Guilmon, speed dramatically increased, raced behind the creature, his claws aflame. "_Rock Breaker_!"

The flaming claws hit the predator's ice shell, shattering it.

"_Pyro Sphere_!" Guilmon launched his fireball, turning the hunter into barbeque.

"_Terrier Tornado_!" Terriermon began to twirl, creating a whirlwind and sending it at a third shegoth, another distraction while Henry searched his deck.

"Digi-modify!" Henry yelled, slashing a card through his D-Power. "Agumon's Pepper Breath, Activate!"

"_Pepper Breath_!" A fireball, smaller than Guilmon's, shattered the ice shell.

"_Pepper Breath_!" Another fireball hit the exposed flesh and caused the predator to collapse.

I faced down the last shegoth. I teleported behind it and powered up my paws for a strike. "_Power Paw_!" I yelled, slamming my paws into the shell. Then I crossed my arms in front of me. "_Electric Stun Blast_!" I shouted as I sent a bolt of electricity into the creature's flesh, frying it.

Before anyone could say or do anything, however, the ground started shaking. The wall behind the object Rika was trying to collect collapsed. Out walked a monster. It looked like the creatures we'd just killed, but very much larger. It had longer fangs and large crystals coming out of it's back.

"What it that?" Terriermon shouted.

Rika's armor somehow identified it. "Shegoth!" she shouted. "The crystals on it's back absorbs just about any kind of energy. It shoots some kind of snowball energy as a freezing breath. Concussion blasts to the jaw should take it out."

She took out a card and shouted to the boys "I recomend Digivolution." She said.

In unison, they slashed a card through their D-Powers (canon in Rika's case), yelling "Digi-modify! Digivolution, Activate!", activateing the power I haven't felt in years.

"_Guilmon Digivolve to..._" Guilmon grew two times his normal height. He grew a white mane and claws on the side of his hands. "_Growlmon_!"

"_Terriermon Digivolve to..._" Terriermon grew to about my height. His arms grew longer as metal gattling guns for hands. Blue jeans appeared, as did a ammo belt. He swung the belt over his sholder and cliped it. "_Gargomon_!"

"_Renamon Digivolve to..._" I became more fox-like, going on all-fours. My tail split into nine, with flaming tips. My paws were also flamed. A red-and-white ribbon tied itself around my neck. "_Kyubimon_!"

The shegoth roared, unimpressed. It charged at us, but we dodged out of the way.

"Okay, you overgrown packrat!" Gargomon yelled. "You want some? You'll get some! _Gargo Laser_!"

He shot green blasts from his arms, but instead of hitting the creature's backside, the lasers were drawn to the crystals.

"The crystals absorb energy!" I yelled at the rrigger happy rabbit. "Didn't you listen?" I turned to Growlmon. "Growlmon, NO!"

Too late. "_Pyro Blaster_!" Growlmon's stream of heated energy was also drawn to the crystals, but instead of getting stronger, like it did from Gargomon's attack, the shegoth looked weaker.

"What?"

Rika figured it out before I did. "Henry!" she shouted. "Give Gargomon a fire attack! Digi-modify! Power, Activate!"

"Digi-modify!" both Takato and Henry shouted, slashing different cards.

"Black Gear, Activate!" Takato shouted.

"Meramon's Roaring Inferno, Activate!" Henry commanded.

"Attack!" Rika shouted, jumping out of the way of the creature's super cold breath.

"_Dragon Wheel_!"

"_Pyro Blaster_!"

"_Roaring Inferno_!"

The firey attacks were absorbed by the crystals and weakend the predator. Rika finished it off by sending a missile into the creature's mouth.

The creature roared, tired to bite Growlmon, but collapsed on the first step. Growlmon, Gargomon and I reverted ot our Rookie forms.

A noise came from behind us. We turned and saw the object being uncover and raised back to it's original position.

Rika ran to it, grabbing it once she reached it. It was absorbed by her armor and it entered her canon. She aimed at the shegoth corpse and tested her new weapon. Three blasts of electricity escaped the canon and hit the corpse, making it jump.

I could tell she was grinning as she turned to us and waved. Sometimes I worry about that girl.


	6. Chapter 5: Pirates

Okay people, I'm back and I'm going to be focusing on this story and Season 4: Loyalty's Way for a while, as both of these are going to be my longest fics. I will occasionally throw in a chapter for my other stories, but that will depend on how I'm doing with them. Anyway, let's answer reviews.

**Sheng.Long: **Glad you like it. Wait until you see what I'm going to do with her Power Suit.

**Dark Qiviut: **I was confused by this at first, but then I found your other one. Glad you like both stories.

**Zeo the OTHER one: **I'll bet you would. Glad you like this story.

**Ruki and Tremors: **Thanks!

**Adrian John: **Um, good point. Uh, Rika had a temperature adjuster that she couldn't use with her power suit so she gave it to the boys? I don't know, use your imagination.

**SoratoFan:** …your point?

**Jasin1: **Let's see. Pain, two different ways of pain, but just for a moment. Read on and find out.

**Shang-Gryphon-Ryoko:** I actually fell out of my seat laughing at your review. But you've got a good point.

Glad you guys liked the story so far, and I'm sure that all of you are happy that this is not one of the stories stopping. I'm sure some of you are getting frustrated with just Rika and Renamon narrating, but I'm having problems writing Henry and Takato, let alone Terriermon and especially Guilmon. Sorry! I also want everyone to note that I'm going back to the game standards. No more Rika leaping fifteen feet in the air. It's back to double jumps. Anyway, to the chapter. As always, follow the RRE rule: Read, Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Pirates

**2105 of the Galactic Calendar**

**Tallon IV**

**Phendrana Drifts**

**POV: Samus Aran (aka, Rika Nonaka)**

As we left the Temple of Elders, Takato, Henry, Renamon, Terriermon, Guilmon and I were talking about the thrill of battle and how good it felt to fight together again. Leaving the temple, I got a transmission from my ship.

"What's up, Gogglehead?" I said into my comm.

"I'm picking up increased Pirate activity." Replied the computer. "It's in the Phendrana region."

"Coordinates?" I ask.

"Transmitting now."

"Now that's more like it!" I said before I turned to my companions. "We've got a problem."

They turn to me as I activate my map. I study it before closing it and saying, "The Pirates are active again. Let's go hunting."

Renamon grinned like a fool and walked beside me. Guilmon and Terriermon had similar looks as they ran with their tamers to catch up to us.

Climbing up steps Renamon found in a rock wall, we saw a floating platform. With Guilmon's strong leg, Renamon's teleportation ability and my Space Jump Thrusters, we all jumped onto the platform and the ledge beside it.

Stepping through the hatch, we found two baby shegoths. Renamon teleported behind one and slammed her charged up paws into the shell, yelling "_Power Paw_!" She teleported out of the way as I somersaulted over the shegoth and sent a charged Wave Beam into the exposed flesh.

Guilmon knocked the second one senseless with a Rock Breaker before running behind it and shattering the shell with another Rock Breaker. Terriermon finished the shegoth with a blast of green energy. "_Bunny Blast_!"

"I'm getting the hang of this crazy world." Terriermon said as he jumped onto Henry's shoulder.

"After the big on, the babies aren't that bad." Henry agreed.

"Don't celebrate yet." I said, walking to the hatch and watching the radar on my HUD. "There's two more uglies on the other side."

"Oh, joy." Takato groaned.

We walked through the hatch and sure enough, two more of the monsters were sleeping in the snow.

"They haven't noticed us yet." Takato whispered.

I nodded. "Let me scan the area."

I activated my map after scanning around. I see our destination, but looking at it, I frown. I look past the map and that confirms my thought. The ledge that we need to go through is too high.

I turn to the others. "Distract the shegoths. Renamon and I will find a way up there." I said, pointing to a hatch on the ledge. The boys nodded.

"Digi-Modify!" They shouted, swiping different cards.

"WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyers, Activate!" Takato yelled.

"Thor's Hammer, Activate!" Henry shouted.

Guilmon charged at one of the shegoths, large metal claws on his arms while Terriermon ran at the other with a large hammer in his paws.

Renamon and I crossed the field and somersaulting over Terriermon knocked his shegoth over the head with his hammer. We ran inside a structure and leapt to the top of a ledge. I paused by a window and watched the fighting.

It looked like Terriermon had gotten bored knocking his shegoth senseless. He slammed the hammer on the shell of the ice predator and shattered it before spreading his ears and gliding away as the shegoth whirled around and snapped and the dog-rabbit.

Terriermon landed and began spinning until he was a blur. "_Terrier Tornado_!" He sent a whirlwind at the shegoth, sending it topsy-turvy.

Then his mouth filled with green energy. "_Bunny Blast_!" The blast hit the exposed flesh. The predator roared and fell, dead.

Guilmon, meanwhile, was running circles around his opponent. Literally.

"Ha-ha! You can't catch me!"

Takato and Henry sweatdropped at that. So did me and Renamon. "Guilmon, when we get back, you can't play with Impmon for a week." Takato said.

"Aw!"

"Better hurry up." Henry called. "Rika might have found a way up by now."

"Okie-dokie! _Rock Breaker_!"

Lighting his Dramon Destroyers, Guilmon slammed them onto the shell.

"_Pyro Sphere_!"

The fireball fried the shegoth to no end.

"Rika." Renamon nudged me, pointing to a stalactite outside another window. "That will do."

"Then let's knock it down." I said, aiming my cannon and releasing a missile at the base. It cracked and fell, creating the perfect boost to the ledge. We came out of the building.

"Come on!" I yelled.

They ran to us and we leapt onto the stalactite. We climbed up and ran to the hatch. We ran through the passage, which had nothing but a pulse bombu and some scarabs, and ran back into sunlight.

In front of us was shallow water. A tall platform was in the center of the clearing, and on either side of it, two closed shafts stuck out of the ice.

I scanned the shafts. "Water shafts." I muttered. "Water comes down those shafts down here."

I then eyed a spinner on the ground at the edge of the clearing. I immediately ran to it, morphed in to my Morph Ball, and entered the spinner. Spinning with my Boost Ball modification, I activated the mechanism so that the four water shafts opened.

"Well that's one way to do it." Takato commented.

"Now what do we do?" Terriermon quipped.

I didn't answer, but crossed to the opposite side of the clearing and started jumping up icebergs. I jumped on a metal platform and morphed. I laid a bomb and jumped into a bomb slot. I laid another and water started pouring down.

Takato's eyes widened when he saw the water. He quickly grabbed Guilmon and Henry and pulled them onto an ice platform, Renamon following. The water level rose, and with it the platform with the boys and Renamon.

When the water stopped rising, they ended up near the platform in the middle of the clearing. They leapt on it, and Rika followed.

"Well, that's done." Henry said. "Where to next?"

"Over there." I said, pointing at a hatch to the left. The only problem was that the bridge leading to it was out…

With Renamon and Guilmon's help, we crossed the gap and entered the hatch.

Immediately upon entering, my radar detected enemy movements. I threw Takato and Henry to the ground, where they landed with hard thuds, and took the blade of a Space Pirate that leapt from the shadows.

Renamon retaliated. "_Power Paw_!" She slammed both of her paws into the Pirate and sent him into the wall.

"Rika!" Takato yelled, getting up and running to the fallen warrior. "Rika, are you okay?"

"Ugh." I said, shaking her head. "Ow. That one hurt."

A sudden yell from Terriermon brought us back to reality. "Don't even think about it! _Bunny Blast_!"

We turned to see the Pirate being blasted by green fire. It quickly got back up and charged again.

"I am _so_ getting tired of this." I said, firing a missile that hit the Pirate on the face. It was thrown back, dead before it hit the floor.

I got up. "And that's only the beginning. There may be hundreds; maybe thousands of these black hole spawn in here. We need to be careful."


	7. Chapter 6: Alien Surprise

Well people, here's the next chapter to the story. I'm sure that a lot of you have a lot of questions about Rika's Power Suit, but for answers, read both this chapter and some of my replies to my reviewers. Speaking of, let's answer!

**Shenq.Long.5000: **Really? I've played everything but Metroid DS. Don't worry, I'll get writers block and other problems, but this story won't die.

**Digi girl:** Glad you like it!

**KoumiLoccness: **Would you people please give a point to your reviews? There is not and will never be Mimato in this story.

**Zeo the OTHER one: **I've never heard a truer word.

**Evil Maniac: **Ridly gets his butt kicked by MegaGargomon, but Gallantmon will go with Sakuyamon. Trust me on this.

**Jasin1: **No kidding. Especially Rika. Also, remember your Chozo question? Your answer will be in this chapter.

**Hunter 1: **Thanks for the numbers. While I can't give away details about the phazon question, Rika doesn't wear her Power Suit for bio-merging. Read on and find out.

**Shang-Gryphon-Ryoko: **You did it again…oh well. Read on!

Thanks everyone! AS always, obey the RRE rule! You should know it by now!

Chapter 6: Alien Surprise

**2105 of the Galactic Calendar**

**Tallon IV**

**Phendrana Drifts**

**POV: Renamon**

Rika opened the hatch, and Guilmon, Terriermon and I walked through, our tamers behind us.

Before the humans could join us on the other side, however a small machine floated from the ceiling, stared at the three of us, and then sounded an alarm. The hatch closed and locked before Rika or the others could join us.

"_Pyro Sphere_!" Guilmon's fireball hit the machine, sending it careening.

Walls rose from the ground as Space Pirates ran behind them and hid.

Data wrapped around the three of us. Guilmon had Dramon Destroyers around his arms, Terriermon had Thor's Hammer in his paws, and a pale blue fire had appeared on my paws. Thank God our Tamers were still helping us.

We charged. The Pirates held their ground.

Terriermon and I leapt into the air.

"_Diamond Storm_!"

"_Bunny Blast_!"

My hail of diamond shards and Terriermon's energy blast covered Guilmon as he raced around the walls and sliced at a Pirate.

Terriermon glided to another. "Hi, meet my little friend!" he shouted as he slammed the hammer in his face.

I just teleported behind another and slammed my fiery paws into is' face. "_Power Paw_!"

But the Pirates gathered their troops and began to organize themselves. We were having problems trying to hit them, and that was before they started shooting at us.

Fortunately, Henry was way ahead of us, as Terriermon started glowing. "_Terriermon Digivolve to…Gargomon_!"

The gun bunny cocked his weapons. "Covering fire!" he shouted. "_Gargo Laser_!"

As Gargomon covered us, Guilmon flanked left and I flanked right. Like hammer and anvil on forged metal, we attacked.

"_Rock Breaker_!"

"_Power Paw_!"

The Pirates lay dead at our feet, the hatch unlocked as Rika, Takato and Henry came through, and our weapons disappeared.

We proceeded, killing anything that got in our way. We felt so good that the three of us and Rika started a war game to see who was the better warrior. So far, Rika and I were tied.

We walked into a huge chamber, large enough for two or three Growlmon to stand on each others shoulders and barely reach the ceiling. Two Pirates were waiting for us. Gargomon and Guilmon stood aside as Rika and I charged. In half a minute, both Pirates were dead.

Henry, Gargomon, Takato and Guilmon came and joined us as we looked at the structure in the center of the room.

"That's a holographic generator." Rika said. She looked at Henry. "Brainiac, hit that switch over there."

He did so. As words appeared on the screen before him, he frowned as he read them. "It's missing power from six couplets." He said. "Those four—" he pointed at four rounded structures that looked like they could house a ball at the base of the generator. "—and those two." He pointed at two indents on opposite sides of the circular room.

Rika powered all six, and after a flash of blinding light, the hologram appeared. It was beautiful; a giant sun was in the center with several planets circling it, and circling them was their moons.

Rika pointed at a planet. "We're on that on. Tallon IV." She said. "This is a map of the solar system. Right there—" she pointed at another planet. "—is where Renamon and I first came into this universe…Planet Zebes. That's where we first found the pirates…"

I frowned, still staring at Planet Zebes. Looks like Rika was still troubled by our first events here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**POV: Samus Aran (aka: Rika Nonaka)**

I was so glad that the others couldn't see into my helmet that well. I was crying softly at those stupid memories.

I shake my head and look past the hologram. There was a platform and, if my map wasn't malfunctioning, there was a door on either side of it. "Looks like our way out's up there. Come on."

We jump onto the platform hanging from the ceiling. In the center was a gadget that my suit scanners identified as the Super Missile. Once again, I touch it with my left hand, letting my suit absorb it and send it to my arm cannon.

Right then, my radio crackled. "_Samus_."

I must have scared the others when I jumped a foot into the air.

"Gogglehead?" I hissed. "What are you doing? I'm in the middle of a Pirate base!"

"_I am aware of this, Samus_." Replied my ship's computer. "_I am using a secure frequency. I have been scanning the Chozo lore that you have recorded throughout your journey, and I have found an interesting discovery._"

"Please let it be worth my time." I growled.

"_I guarantee it. It seems that the Chozo foresaw you coming to Tallon IV_."

"No surprise there."

"_No, but it seems that they foresaw your friends as well._"

"What?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"_I'll send you my find. Prepare to receive data._"

"Rika, what's going on?" Takato asked.

"My ship's computer contacted me. It says that the Chozo were aware of you."

"How is that possible?" Renamon asked.

"The Chozo have always been good at foresight." I said dismissively. "I've found marking saying they saw me coming to Tallon IV to rid them of a Great Poison. I guess the markings that the computer found were one of those that I scanned before I had to run. Let's see…

"'_Again we see the Hatchling, this time clearer than ever. But this time we see five others with her. Two of the five are humans, both male. One is the strange yellow creature that we that was with her before we found her. A large red lizard is next to one of the males while a small cream-colored creature is next to the other. We see the three creatures becoming larger ones in time of danger. They have fought with each other and know each other's strengths and weaknesses. Though our seers are blinded, they believe that this sight is true. We have made weapons for the other humans, the same armor that we made for the Hatchling. Though no as strong as the Hatchling, enhanced as she is, they shall be powerful. Together, they shall rid Tallon IV of the Great Poison.'"_

Seconds past in silence before I opened my comm., but letting the others hear our conversation. "Gogglehead, can you—?"

"_Scan the Phendrana region and locate any signals similar to your Power Suit, yes, I already have and found two separate signals close to your position. The Pirates call the area the Skyway._"

"Thanks Gogglehead. I have some Pirate Data for you, prepare for system dump."

"_Receiving now…download complete. Good luck, Samus. And be careful. I've been monitoring Pirate comm channels and they believe that Orpheon's crash had something to do with you. They're not sure, but they've got security posted at the Skyway."_

"Thanks Gogglehead. Samus out."

"Rika, what do the Chozo mean when they say you're enhanced?" Takato asked.

"When they found me, the Chozo saw that I wanted revenge for losing Renamon, so they trained me to be a warrior. As well as crafting the suit I'm wearing, they fused their blood with mine." I explained. "That fifteen foot jump I made earlier? Without my suit, I can jump half that height easily. The fusion accelerated my strength, speed, agility and coordination. The Power Suit doubles all of those."

The others were staring in amazement.

"Come on, let's go find that armor." I opened the hatch and we continued onward.

We found an elevator shaft and took it up. Gargomon was just glad that it wasn't a turbolift.

At the hatch, Renamon paused. "What is it?" I ask.

"There's something on the other side." She said.

"Pirates." I said simply. "Remember?"

"Different from the Pirates we've already battled." She continued.

"They still smell like Pirates." Gargomon added, his nose wrinkled as is he had just smelled a skunk. "But it also smells like metal and smoke."

"Pirates…metal…smoke…" I muse. "Crap. That can only mean Flying Pirates. Be careful. Try to get completely rid of them. If you just disable them, they try to kamikaze attack you."

I turned to the boys. "You'd better stay here. This will get ugly."

With that, I opened the hatch and Renamon, Guilmon, Gargomon and I walked through.

Immediately, two Space Pirates activated their jet packs and attacked with blasters and missiles. We divided and took them on one-to-two, me and Renamon, Gargomon and Guilmon.

I sent a Super Missile into one; damaging it and stunning it long enough for Renamon to teleport behind it and hit it with a Power Paw, sending it to the ground. She then finished it with a Diamond Storm, which exploded his jet pack.

Guilmon sent a Pyro Sphere into the other Pirate, stunning him long enough for Gargomon to leap in the air and slam his guns into it, yelling "_Bunny Pummel_!" The Pirate fell from the sky and landed hard, but it got back up and took to the air again.

Six white wings appeared on Guilmon's back and he also took to the air. The Pirate shot it's blasters at him, but the shot splashed off of him like water.

Guilmon's claws caught fire. "_Rock Breaker_!" he slammed the claws into the Pirate, which sent him towards Gargomon.

"_Gargo Laser_!" The lasers struck the Pirate's jet pack and detonated it.

I sighed before I opened my map and began to study the signals before I jump up to a window. "Renamon, let the boys out."

As Renamon opened the hatch, I studied the room I was in. I was circular with a window on the left side and a bomb slot in the center. I rolled my eyes as I noticed this. Typical bird people.

AS I activated the slot, Renamon and Guilmon brought the boys up. When the bomb went off, it activated two tiles in the floor and raises them. As I expected, inside each was a jumpsuit and a card, one green, one red.

I grab the jumpsuits and hand them to the boys. "Shed you're clothes and get into these. Let me know when you're finished." I said. "Come on, Renamon."

We girls left while the boys changed. When they finished, we came back in and found Takato wearing his red jumpsuit that fit all over his body, complete with built-in gloves and boots. It showed off his muscles quite nicely.

I blushed when I thought that.

Oh, and Henry had the same thing, except it was green. "Uh, Rika? What are these?"

"They're jumpsuits for your Power Suits." I explain. "I have one under my Power Suit, except its blue. Most comfortable thing I've ever worn."

"You have one to?" Takato asked, blushing slightly. I swear, if he's thinking what I think he's thinking, he's going to die.

"And what are these?" Henry asked, holding up the green card that came with his jumpsuit.

"That's part of your Power Suit. You have to slash it through your D-Power. Treat it like a modify card, except say Power Suit."

Henry looked at me strangely before turning to Takato. I noticed that Takato already had his gold D-Power out and red card in hand. Henry shrugged and pulled out his green D-Power.

They slashed their cards through their D-Powers with their usual poses, yelling "Digi-modify! Power Suit, Activate!"

The screens of their D-Powers lit up and both items started to glow. They broke down into data and spiraled together before formatting onto the boys. It created armor looking exactly like mine, except for color. An explosion of light, and the process was finished. In front of the Digimon and me were Takato and Henry, clad in Chozo armor!


	8. Chapter 7: Teamwork In Action

I'mmmmm baaaaaaack. Hi people! I finally got the next chapter up for this fic, and I'm ready to type the next one for Claws. But, that's another story, and we're at this one! Before we go to the actual chapter, let's go to reviews.

**Hunter 1: **Thanks for the info. I gotta get a DS first, but that's gonna prove interesting.

**JC: **Thanks!

**Jocot Tivan Llep of Ibu**: Actually, you're right. Good guess.

**Shang-Gryphon-Ryoko: **(chuckles a little) Glad you like it!

**Jasin1: **They will have different weapons, but they're not coming out for at least two more chapters. I'm waiting until I can get past that big stone guy.

** 2005: **Actually, I planned it that way. Kinda spooky, but I did place Rika as Samus for many reasons, her D-Power color included.

These are my reviewers, and I love every single one of them. Anyway, read on and follow the RRE rule, as always. Ja ne!

Chapter 7: Teamwork In Action

**2105 of the Galactic Calendar**

**Tallon IV**

**Phendrana Drifts**

**POV: Takato Matsuki**

If it weren't for the helmet I was wearing, I'm sure my jaw would have dropped to the ground. I mean, I was a mirror image of Henry and Rika, except I was red while Henry was green and Rika was orange. Also, Rika's armor was a lot more weather-stained.

Rika's voice filled my helmet. "Let's see what those suits can do." There was a pause as she put her free hand up to her helmet. "Wow! You have everything that I do! Same beams, same amount of missiles, everything! You even have Super Missiles!"

Renamon smirked. "Is that envy I hear in your voice, Rika?"

"Well…" Rika stammered. Finally, she let loose. "It's not fair! I had to march all over this blasted planet to regain all of my lost abilities, some of which I haven't gotten back yet, and yet these two get just about everything when they get their suits!"

Renamon's sides were shaking. The newly-Dedigivolved Terriermon was outright laughing. Guilmon, however, was confused. "First Takatomon says he's not a Digimon, then Rika became a Digimon, and now Henry and Takatomon have become Digimon even when Takatomon said that he wasn't one…my head hurts!"

Our fun was interrupted by a high-pitched whine. Rika snapped into fighter mode faster than Guilmon goes into "I-smell-bread-give-it-to-me" mode.

"More Flying Pirates!" she called. "Brainiac, Gogglehead—!"

"Yes, Samus?" came a voice over the radio. I recognized it as Rika's ship computer.

"Not you!" Rika all but shouted. "Takato, Henry, You're gripping a handle with your right hand, right? Your thumb pushes the button to shoot the beam and your fingers pushes the button to fire missiles. If you want, you can dump energy into the end of the cannon and fire a charge shot. You can change beams by a button on your cannon. Good luck!"

And here came the Pirates. I ducked behind a bunch of boxes with Guilmon and watched as Rika leapt over a series of shots, sending a charged Wave Beam at one of the Pirates.

Seeing that made me bold. I dumped energy into the end of my cannon and aimed. Beside me, Guilmon readied a fireball. I shot my charged Power Beam as Guilmon released, shouting "_Pyro Sphere_!"

To my absolute amazement, both shots hit the Pirate in front of us and detonated his jetpack.

"Nice shot, Takato!" Henry said over the radio.

"Nice, Goggles." Rika said. "Now if you don't mind helping the rest of us?"

All in all, we made short work out of the Flying Pirates, and proceeded through the door to an elevator. We still had adrenaline running in us, but that was okay. We met plenty of Pirates that tried to stop us. They were so bad that Henry had Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon again.

Finally, we reached our destination, destruction in our wake. The dome we were in was covered with wires leading down to the center of the room, where something was floating. We didn't have much time to think about it, because Flying Pirates appeared again.

Guilmon and I dove right while Rika and Renamon dove left. Henry ran forward and leapt over the railing, striking the Pirate in front of him with his cannon, Gargomon following.

Guilmon launched a Pyro Sphere as I released a missile The Pirate dodged the fireball, but took the missile to the face. Guilmon, claws aflame, leapt after him, shouting "_Rock Breaker_!" Knowing this fight was over, I turned to help Rika and Renamon.

And found that they didn't need it. Rika distracted the Pirate as Renamon teleported behind it.

"_Power Paw_!" She slammed her paws into the Pirate's back, sending it spiraling to the floor, where Rika pointed her cannon at its head.

Seeing that those two didn't need help, I leaned over the railing to check on Henry and Gargomon. They were in trouble. They were dodging the Pirate's blasters, but they also had to deal with security turrets firing at them. I disabled them with missiles as Guilmon jumped down there with them. Satisfied that they were okay, I turned to Rika.

She was interrogating the Pirate, or was trying to.

"What are your plans here?" she snarled. The Pirate answered in a scratchy, harsh language.

"Don't waste my time with that beak babble. I know you can speak my language." Rika said in reply.

"You will not get any answers from me, Hunter." The Pirate finally said.

"Tell me!"

"I shall never betray my guild." Said the Pirate. "I shall die first."

Rika's eyes widened when it said that. "Crap!" she shouted right before the Pirate blew up, sending her flying.

"Rika!"

**POV: Kawshav, Commander of the Tallon IV Space Pirate mission.**

"Commander!" came the sudden shout. I looked up from my report to my tactician. "Our soldiers have disappeared!"

That got my attention. "What? How!"

"We don't know." The soldier replied. "They were wiped out, one group at a time."

My hearts stopped. "The Hunter?"

"I do not think so, Commander." He said. My hearts started again. "They were killed too fast for Samus Aran to be on planet. Some were even killed at the same time. No, it has to be multiple predators."

Strange. How could predators infiltrate the base? Unless… "Where did this happen?"

"The Phendrana Region." Came the reply.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The Phendrana Region had no sensors, so it was relatively easy to sneak in unnoticed. None of my soldiers would stand a chance against the Hunter. Only our newly enhanced Omega Pirate would actually have a chance. I am just glad there is no more than one Hunter in the universe. One is enough. "Send a team to investigate. Find the causes of their deaths.

The soldier saluted and left. I opened a channel to our head scientist. "Krashi, repot."

"Commander." Came the reply.

"How goes the Metroid Prime research?"

"Metroid Prime is stable, though she has tired to escape multiple times. The freeze shields are holding, however." Krashi replied. "Our new discoveries, however, have found that those weapons she fused to herself cannot come off without killing the specimen."

Really? "Continue."

**POV: Takato Matsuki **

Rika flew backwards towards me. I leapt into the air and caught her. Still not used to the suit, we crashed to the floor.

"Rika, you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine." She said, getting up. "Just remind me to not try that again. Took a number off of my life support."

I gave a shaky laugh and got up.

"Hey, guys?" came Henry's voice. "I've scanned everything down here. They have a prototype Thermal Visor down here, which could allow us to see heat. Problem is, it's protected by a force field powered by three terminals. I've disconnected one, but there's two more. Do you see any?"

"There's one across from us." Rika said.

"And I saw one below us when I as taking out those guns." I added.

We nodded, and Rika and Renamon walked to the terminal on our floor while I leapt down to the other one. A few keystrokes later, I had deactivated my portion of the force field and went down to meet Henry. A couple minutes later, Rika and Renamon joined us.

"Let's see if this will work." Rika said. "When I count to three, all three of us will touch it. If it works, we'll all absorb it."

We agreed and formed a circle around the Visor, our Digimon behind us. Rika started counting. "One…two…three!"

On three, we all snapped our free hands out and touched the Thermal Visor. It was absorbed by our suits, but stayed in our hands. Confused, Henry and I look at Rika, who runs two fingers over her helmet visor. And outline of a new visor appeared, glowing against the actual visor. Henry and I did the same.

But before we could celebrate, the lights went out.


	9. Chapter 8: Fight in the Dark

Hey guys, sorry I took so long. Summer's been getting to my head, and my job is a little taxing, so I put this off for a long time. Sorry! But I'm here now, and I need to answer some reviews before we get to the story.

**J.C.:** Thanks!

**Jasin1: **Yeah, they should have, but I skipped it on accident. Oops.

**KoumiLoccness: **Not even gonna bother answering this.

** 2005: **Heh, that was bound to happen. I might even throw it in again. I think that I make character OOC a lot, but all of my reader tell me I don't…is it me?

**Jocot Tivan Llep of Ibu: **I'm still getting used to your new name. Anyway, for your review, just read on.

That's all, but I still love them (except for a certain one…). Anyway, onto the story. Don't forget to follow the RRE rule.

**Chapter 8: Fight in the Dark**

**2105 of the Galactic Calendar**

**Tallon IV**

**Phendrana Drifts**

**POV: Henry Wong**

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

I sighed at Gargomon's remark. "Hush, Gargomon. Now what do we do?"

"What do you think that visor is for, Brainiac?" Rika called over the comm. "You can use it to see. Activate it like you activate your Scan Visor."

I did, and form the darkness, light appeared. I knew that the power had not come back, but I was seeing heat. Takato, Rika, Gargomon, Guilmon and Renamon were all beacons in my heat vision. "Whoa, talk about infrared." I comment.

"No kidding." Takato agreed.

"That still doesn't explain how we're gonna see." Gargomon grumbled.

"Use your senses, Gargomon." Renamon said. "If you use your ears, nose and fingers, you don't need to see."

"Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah, Guilmon?"

"I don't like the dark."

I wonder what that black-bluish color appearing behind Takato's head is.

"Uh, Henry?" Gargomon said suddenly. "We've got company."

A flash of orange light and a loud thud followed that statement. All six of us reacted quickly and sent Power Beams, Wave Beams, missiles and Digimon attacks at the Pirate. Gargomon's attack missed, however, and went shooting past the Pirate to hit another one on its way down.

Two more followed, during which we ganged up on them. As Renamon, Gargomon, Guilmon and the Pirates couldn't see, we pretty much took care of everything.

"Let's get out of here." Rika said as the last Pirate hit the ground, walking up a ramp to the next level.

We were walking to the next ramp when there was the sound of a shriek and shattering glass. We turned and saw a small creature that was mostly a head where you can see it's brains with four large pincers floating toward us.

"Oh man!" Rika moaned. "Look out!" She dived to the floor just as the creature swooped down on her, barely missing her armor.

"_Diamond Storm_!" Renamon shouted as she launched a barrage of diamonds at the creature, using it's sound and smell to locate it enough to make it explode.

Rika got back up. "I hate those things." She said, visibly shaking. "I _so _hate those things."

"Rika, you okay?" Takato asked. "You're shaking through your armor."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "I just have a bad history with those things."

"What are they?" I ask.

"Metroids." Rika said simply. "From the planet only known as SR388. They're energy-based predators. They latch onto living beings and suck out their life energy through their pincers. The pierced my armor once."

She opened her card compartment. "Hope you guys have an ice-based Digimon card, and that you can find it. You can freeze them and then blow them up with missiles."

"Okay, so how come they attacked us now?" Gargomon asked. "Why didn't they break out and attack us while we were dealing with the Flying Pirates?"

"They probably didn't see us." Renamon said as we climbed to the next level.

Yet as we walked to the next ramp, I caught the heat signature of another metroid trapped behind its glass. Strange. When I went down, I saw energy cascading the glass, not allowing me to see behind it. Shouldn't I be able to see the energy covering the metroid? Unless…wait, what is that thing…oh no.

"Get down!" I shouted as the metroid breaks free of its prison. Quickly, I dump energy into my cannon and release a missile. To my amazement, a Super Missile launched from my cannon and hit the metroid, blowing it to pieces.

"I think I know why they're attacking now." I comment as I lower my cannon. "There was an energy field covering the glass. When the power failed, so did the energy field."

"And the metroids could break free and attack us." Renamon agreed. "Excellent observation."

"Eh, lucky guess." Gargomon commented.

We climbed up a ramp to the top level. Once again, there was a metroid imprisoned behind glass. It broke out and Takato and I fired missiles at it, but to our surprise, it was only dazed. As soon as it shook itself out of it, it dived onto Gargomon.

He screamed in pain, like nothing that I've heard before. Rika instantly dived to the ground, where the floor panels gave off a little light, a card in her hand.

She quickly got to her feet and slashed the card. "Digi-modify! Frigimon's Subzero Ice Punch, Activate!"

While she did this, I ran forward and knocked the creature off Gargomon with my cannon, sending it flying. As soon as the metroid Dedigivolved back to Terriermon.

Renamon teleported behind the metroid. "_Subzero Ice Punch_!" she shouted, punching the jellyfish-like creature and freezing it solid.

"_Pyro Sphere_!" Guilmon's fireball destroyed the metroid in a flash of red fire and ice fragments.

I pick Terriermon up off the floor. "Hey, Terriermon." I manage to say. "You okay, buddy?"

"Ow." He said shakily. "That hurt. Did you get the license plate number of the truck that hit me?"

I smile in spite of myself. "Sorry buddy. Don't scare me like that."

He raised a tiny paw. "I hereby swear to never scare Henry like that again, as it comes with a massive dose of pain."

"He's fine." Renamon said. "As not-funny as ever, however he wishes to deny it."

"Back off, Foxy." Terriermon snapped. "Let's see how you take getting bit by one of those things."

"I'll pass, thanks." Renamon answered calmly.

"I hate to break up this argument," Takato said as Terriermon gave Renamon the bird. "But I have a question." He pointed at the door. "How do we get out?"

The power to the door had gone out, and when Rika tried to open it, it stayed shut.


	10. Chapter 9: Thardus

Okay, I'm sorry this took so long, but I have troubles typing during the holidays. My fault, I know. I do have some anouncements, though. The next chapter for any of my storiesare going to take a real long time to get up because I have to apply for collage. Only other high school seniors and college students understand what a hassle that is, and it's gonna keep me busy for a while. Sorry!

A/N: I call the charged Wave Beam the Pulse Bomb.

Silverdash

**Chapter 9: Thardus**

"Aw, crap." I said as I got up from where I landed.

"We're trapped!" Terriermon exclaimed hysterically. "We'll never get out! We're doomed!"

"Quit being dramatic." I snapped. "The door just lost power. Find the power conduct and blast it with the Wave Beam. It should still be hot."

"I think I got it." Takato called, blasting at a heated section of the wall. A line of heat appeared in the wall leading to the door, which began to glow with power.

"Nice job, Goggles." I comment as I open the door.

We go through the tunnels leading to the entrance, tearing through Space Pirates as we go. Leaping down the holographic map chamber, we pass through the last tunnels to the entrance chamber, where we deactivated our Thermal Visors in the sunlight.

We stood there for a minute, enjoying the sunlight, when it happened. Something hit me across the head, sending me to the ground and stunning me.

"Shadow Pirates!" I shout as I try to recover my senses. Trying to stand alone make me want to puke in my helmet. "Activate your Thermal Visors to see them!"

Next thing I knew, I was flying across the chamber. "Rika!" I hear Takato and Renamon shout.

But I've recovered enough to back-flip and land on my feet. I switch to my Thermal Visor and find a Shadow Pirate right in front of me. I ducked its swinging scythe before I released a Wave Beam, stunning it enough to fire a Super Missile.

I looked up to see Takato and Guilmon battling another. Takato provided covering fire as Guilmon charged.

"_Rock Breaker_!" Guilmon's flaming claws slashed at the Pirate and hit it, damaging some of the equipment that it appeared out of midair. At least, I think it did, because Guilmon had no more trouble after that.

"_Pyro Sphere_!" The fireball fried the Pirate before it knew what hit it.

Henry and Terriermon were also tackling a Shadow Pirate.

"_Bunny Blast_!" Terriermon's green blast hit its leg and sent it stumbling to the floor.

"_Terrier Tornado_!" The green whirlwind sent the Pirate to the roof, slamming its head on the ceiling and falling back to the ground, where Henry finished it with a Pulse Bomb. Renamon was dealing with the last space rat. She teleported behind it and spin kicked it into a wall, where it collapsed, stunned.

She then leapt into the air. "_Diamond Storm_!" The barrage of diamonds killed the Pirate instantly.

That done, we left. Once we were outside, however, I received another transmission from Gogglehead.

"_Samus, I just received a report from the Phendrana region. There are several strong magnetic signals near your area._"

"Really. Are they worth investigating?"

"_I should think so. Reading some of the Pirate Data you sent me revealed a project in that area. A project known only as Thardus._"

"Yep, that's worth investigating. Thanks, Gogglehead. Coordinates?"

"_Transmitting now._"

"…Got 'em. Let me know it you've found anything else."

"_Yes ma'am. Out._"

I turn to the others. "You guys get those coordinates?"

"Yes." Henry said. "But there's a problem. The door is over there." He pointed to the left. "The power's out."

"Then we look for the power conduct." I answered. "Thermals."

We switched visors and easily found the conduct. But when I blasted it with my Wave Beam, nothing happened.

"What happened?" Terriermon asked from Henry's head.

Frowning, I switched to my Scan Visor. When I scanned the area where we found the conduct, I nearly laughed.

"Sandstone!" I exclaim. "We're being blocked by sandstone!"

Shaking my head, I blast the sandstone with a Super Missile before I blast it with a Wave Beam.

We enter and are attacked by Sentry Bots that are quickly taken care of. We open the hatch and find a tunnel small enough for the morph ball.

I volunteer to go through first. After dodging Pulse Bombus and emerging on the other side, I contact the others. Windows pop up on my Heads Up Display, showing Takato and Henry's faces.

"I was able to get through. There's two Pulse Bombus, though. Guilmon won't be fast enough."

"_That's actually not a problem_." Takato said. "_Now…where is it? There it is!_ Digi-Modify! Rubber Ball, Activate!"

I blink. "When did that card come out?"

"_A couple months after we went to the Digital World to collect our companions_." Henry said. "_In the game, that card lowers damage._"

"_Soccer pro_!"

Sure enough, Guilmon shot through the tunnel fast enough for Takato to have kicked him through. "Wheeeee!"

Once we were all though, we found a huge cavern with a large pile of large rocks in the center.

"You sure this is the place?" Terriermon asked.

"Positive." Henry replied. "Come on." He leapt down to the floor of the cavern, the rest of us following.

"Guys, we have a problem." Takato said. "How are we going to get back up?"

I looked back up to the ledge where the hatch was. It must have been twenty-five feet tall. "We'll worry about that later. Come on."

We walked up to the pile of rocks. "You think this is Project Thardus?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered. "They've never experimented on rocks before, as far as I know."

Guilmon picked up a stone and looked at it, then…stuffed it in his mouth.

The rest of us sweatdropped as he chewed thoughtfully, then spat the stone out again. "Tastes nasty. Not bread."

I shake my head. "Spread out. Find out what they were doing."

We turn and went in opposite directions. I had walked a few steps away when I spotted a new dot on my motion sensor. I spun slowly and saw a rock. Floating in midair.

I held up my cannon and grabbed a card. As soon as I touched it, it glowed blue.

More rocked began to float. They came together and formed a rockier, clumsier version of Golemon. This was Thardus: a golem under Space Pirate control.

Takato and Henry came up beside me, Digimon up front. Henry was scanning Thardus.

"It's emitting some kind of radiation." He said. "Our Combat Visors can't lock on."

"That will be Phazon." I told him. "The Pirates have been experimenting with that stuff for a while now, according to the Pirate Data I stole."

He nodded. "It's sending some kind of energy from some of the larger boulders, one at a time. The energy gives off heat, so our Thermal Visors will be able to lock on."

"I've a better idea." I said as I held up the Blue Card.

They immediately opened up their card compartments and pull out cards. They, too, began to glow blue.

We swiped the Blue Cards through our cannons. "_Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution, Activate!_"

"_Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to…_"

"_Renamon Matrix Digivolve to…_"

"_Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to…_"

Terriermon bypassed Gargomon and grew to the size of a full grown human. He was covered in green armor, had missile launchers on his arms, and a jetpack on his back. He looked like an armored court jester. "_Rapidmon_!"

Renamon also bypassed Kyubimon and remained on two legs. She grew taller and was covered in wizard's robes with huge shoulder blades. Long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail as markings on her face finished the transformation. "_Taomon_!"

Guilmon grew and grew and…well, grew. Armor covered his body; twin cannons formed on his chest and razor blades appeared on his arms. "_WarGrowlmon_!"

All six of us faced down Thardus, which began to step in our direction. "Here's the plan." I began. "I'll attack first, than Taomon will take over, then Takato, WarGrowlmon, Henry, and then Rapidmon, then we start again. Keep at it until it falls."

"Got it."

I activated my Thermal Visor, saw the red-glowing boulder in the golem's arm, and leapt into the attack. Power Beams, Charge Beams, Wave Beams, Pulse Bombs, missiles, and Super Missiles flew at the glowing boulder. But before I could cancel my attack and let Taomon take over, the world exploded, and the words "THERMAL VISOR OVERLOADED. PLEASE SWITCH TO COMBAT VISOR" flashed across my face.

I leapt back and switched visors. A swish of robes told my confused mind that Taomon had rushed past to continue the attack.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You cracked the shell of the boulder and showed the power source." Henry replied. "Taomon continued the attack now that she could see the target."

I looked and saw the boulder I was aiming at was now made of a bright blue substance rather than stone. I nodded.

When Taomon destroyed the boulder, Takato switched to his Thermal Visor and attacked. I watched as he pulled moves that he should never have been able to do, even with the Power Suit.

"Hey Henry." I called into the comm on a private channel so neither the Digimon nor Takato could hear. "What has Takato been doing while I was missing?"

"_I was afraid you'd ask_." Henry said quietly. "_He was devistated, Rika. His moping about got so bad that a month after he came back from the Digital World, I took him to my sensai for martial arts training. It was the worst thing I could have done. Since then, he's taken a combination of martial arts, gymnastics, weight training, and weapons training to keep his mind off of you_."

"Wow." I said as Takato broke the shell of the boulder on Thardus's leg and WarGrowlmon rushed in. "Why would he do that?"

"You really don't know?" Henry asked as Takato walked up.

"_Radiation Blades_!" WarGrowlmon slammed his razor blades into the target boulder. But before Henry could charge in, Thardus rolled into a ball and began rolling right at us!

"Everybody scatter!"

The next couple minutes were spent dodging Thardus as it tried to flatten us before it uncurled in the middle of the room, giving us some breathing space.

"What's it doing?" Rapidmon asked suddenly.

Thardus was growling (or was that moaning?) and spread it's arms out. One tremendous growl/moan later, lightning bolts crashed to the ground around it.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Takato quipped.

"That makes two of us." I muttered.

Finally the light show vanished and everything was covered with fog.

"Oh great." I moaned. "Henry, you're up, but be careful."

"You got it." Henry's green armor vanished into the fog as Takato and I switched to Thermal Visors to watch.

Henry was good, no doubt about it. He blasted at the targeted arm boulder and fired Power Beam after Power Beam at it. When Thardus summoned rocks to go after him, he used his cannon like a sword and deflected the rocks away.

Finally, he shattered the rock shell, causing all of our Thermal Visors to flare red and the message "THERMAL VISOR OVERLOADED. PLEASE SWITCH TO COMBAT VISOR" to appear.

As Henry came back and Rapidmon took off, Takato called "Nice show, Henry!"

"You weren't the only one in weapons training, Takato." was the reply.

Takato's devotion to martial arts is really starting to make me wonder.

"_Rapis Fire_!" Rapidmon's barrage shattered the Phazon boulder, and it was my turn again. I activated my Thermal Visor, targeted the glowing boulder, and attacked.

Next thing I knew, my Visor flared red. I switched it off before the message could activate and leapt back, leting Taomon take care of the Phazon core.

She shattered it easily, and came back to join us as Thardus curled into a ball again. We scattered as it tried to flatten us for several minutes. When it uncurled, it started growling/moaning again.

"Here we go again." Henry commented.

"How much worse can it get?" Rapidmon asked.

"You don't want to know." I answered in a steely voice.

To our surprise, when Thardus stopped growling/moaning and the lighting vanished, so did the fog.

"Excellent!" Takato shouted, running forward and attacking. He shattered the shell around the boulder that acted as Thardus's head and WarGrowlmon quickly demolished the entire thing.

"It's almost finished!" I shout, scanning it's life signs. "Just take out the chest boulder!"

"Got it!" Henry replied, running forward and blasting Super Missile after Super Missile at the golem. Once again, the shell shattered, revealing the Phazon core.

Rapidmon felw forward. "_Miracle Missile_!" he shouted, releacing the missile. It destroyed the boulder and Thardus froze.

It growled/moaned, then began to collapse. "Retreat!" I called out, as the boulders crashed to the ground, throwing snow everywhere.

When the snow settled, I looked and Terriermon were climbing over a pile of rocks and Takato and Guilmon exploded from a mound of snow. Renamon teleported right next to me as one last rock fell and hit my helmet.

"Everyone okay?"

"Dandy!" Terriermon called sarcastically as he wobbled on a loose rock.

"We're fine." Takato said as he joined us.

"I'm cold, Takatomon." Guilmon put in.

"I'm alright." Henry supplied.

"No lasting injuries." Renamon said.

"Good." I turned to where Thardus collapsed. "Because Rocky's left us a present."

Hovering over the snow was a round ball.

"Spider Ball." Henry clarified. "Uses magnetic technology to crawl along metal tracks placed all over the planet, including in this room."

"Cool." I said grinning. "Come on."

The three of us circled the Spider Ball enhancement and held our arms out.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded. "One...two...three!"

We snapped our hand out and touched the Spider Ball, which turned into data and raced along our Power Suits. We switched to Morph Ball mode and tested the new ability on the nearby tracks. We were rolling now!


	11. Chapter 10: The Chozo Swordsman

Hey everyone, looks like I'm back on track. This chapter introduces a little twist of mine, a new weapon, used only by Henry. There are also some for Takato and Rika, so he doesn't get all the fun. Anyway, read on, and follow the RRE Rule.

_Silverdash_

**Chapter 10: The Chozo Swordsman**

**POV: Henry Wong**

It was only when we left Thardus's pit and entered the main Phendrana area that Gogglehead contacted us with more information. This time for all three of us at once.

"I have found two items that belong to Takato and Henry respectively, as well as suspicious but unidentified activity in the Chozo Ruins."

"And how do you know these items are specifically for us?" I asked.

"Simple. While your Power Suits are emitting similar frequencies as Samus's (which by the way, Samus, can only be detected by me because I have scanned your Power Suit card several times and discovered the frequencies), there is a specific difference in each." Replied the computer. "And these items are transmitting these differences."

I glanced at Takato and Rika, who shrugged.

"Where are they?" Rika asked.

"Takato's is transmitting from the Magmoor Caverns." Takato moaned.

"And Henry's is transmitting from Tallon Overworld." Gogglehead continued.

"Coordinates?" Rika asked.

"Transmitting now. Please open your maps." On my HUD, a 3-D map appeared. It retracted to a bunch of different colored circles. It flew to red colored circles before blinking twice and zooming in, highlighting a room colored in blue. "Takato's equipment is here, in the Magmoor Workstation."

The map retracted to the circles, flying to orange circles this time and zooming in, highlighting another room in blue. "This is where the unidentified activity is, in the Sunchamber."

"I'll take that." Rika said.

The map retracted again, going to pale orange colored circles and zooming in, highlighting another room in blue. "And Henry's is here, at the Impact Crater."

The map closed and I found Terriermon pressing his face into my visor. "Yo, Jen! You awake?"

"Terriermon!"

"Well, you were just standing there!" Terriermon pouted. "I couldn't even see your face through all the lights in your helmet!"

"I told you they were discussing what to do next." Renamon said, a little smugly. "What's next, by the way?"

"Takato and Guilmon are going to the Magmoor Caverns," Rika replied, "Henry and Terriermon are going to Tallon Overworld while we're going to the Chozo Ruins."

In answer, she received three blank stares. "Just follow your Tamer." she sighed.

We took the elevator (with much cursing from Terriermon) to the Magmoor Caverns, where Takato and Guilmon broke off from the group, heading down a tunnel. Rika, Renamon, Terriermon and I continued through the caverns until we reached the elevator leading to the Ruins. At the top of the elevator (While Terriermon finished cursing), Rika and Renamon went through the door to the right while Terriermon and I took the one to the left.

Continuing on, after dealing with several War Wasps and a Plated Beetle, we made it to the elevator leading to Tallon Overworld. After more cursing and confrontations with several Beetles, we reached Rika's ship.

"That door." I said, pointing to a door on a high ledge. "That's the one we need to go through. See a way up there besides flying?"

"Yep." Terriermon quipped. "Over the river and through the woods."

I sighed. "Terriermon."

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed, pointing to the river. A rock ledge led over the river and through several bushes, going higher and higher until it reached the hatch.

"Terriermon, you're a genius!" I said, walking to the ledge.

"I coulda told you that." Terriermon grumbled good-naturedly.

We walked through until we came to a glass bridge. Gaping, we look outside the windows at a huge, and I mean HUGE crater. "Gogglehead, what is this place?"

_"The Impact Crater. According to available data, a large meteor crashed into Tallon IV's surface several years ago. The date of the crash was unrecorded, so we can only assume it was at least ten cycles, or as Samus puts it, years, ago. The Chozo Lore that Samus scanned says this meteor released a Great Poison, which Samus and I believe to be the radioactive substance Phazon._

_"According to stolen Pirate Data and scanned Chozo Lore, prolonged exposure to Phazon can cause hallucinations, loss-of-balance, nausea, and increasing health problems, ending with insanity. Despite this, the Space Pirates continue experiments with Phazon. Most have failed, but some, like the golem Thardus, have succeeded._

"_The Impact Crater is the impact site of the Phazon-containing meteor. Pirate Data says that the Space Pirate believe that the Impact Crater holds even more potent Phazon ore and are desperate to get it, but are being held back by a barrier. Any Pirate Data or Chozo Lore you scan will be appreciated."_

"You got it." I reply.

"Henry!" Terriermon called. "Check this out!" He was playing in a hologram in the center of the bridge. I scanned it and, finding Pirate Data inside it, contacted Gogglehead again.

"Gogglehead, I just found some Pirate Data in a hologram on the ground. Should I be suspicious?"

"_I would consider you very stupid if you weren't even slightly suspicious._" The computer responded. "_A hologram lying on the ground nowhere near a Pirate ship that just happened to contain Pirate Data? Be on guard and keep an eye on your radar._"

"Terriermon, we've got trouble." I hissed. "Keep your guard up and be ready to Digivolve."

"Mm-hm." He nodded.

We moved on, going slowly and cautiously. After scanning two Chozo Lores, we exited the building and entered a large balcony full of statues. Still cautiously, we walked to the center of the balcony, where a domed structure sat with a glowing and humming object inside.

"That's what we came for." I said, stepping forward and touching it My Power Suit absorbed it and sent it to my cannon. Stats appeared for my new weapon on my visor.

"Sword Beam, beam of light comes from cannon, extending to three feet in length." I read to Terriermon. "Great, now I'm a Jedi."

Terriermon laughed, but movement on my radar caught my eye. Three dots behind us. Too few to be the others. Too large to be any of the local creatures. Can only be one thing.

"Digi-Modify!" I shouted, catching Terriermon by surprise. "Digivolution, Activate!"

"_Terriermon Digivolve to…Gargomon!"_

Three thumps sounded behind us as the Space Pirates leaped out of hiding. Gargomon and I whirled around and unleashed a barrage of firepower, only to discover that these were Shadow Pirates and missed.

"Go!" I shouted to Gargomon, switching to my Thermal Visor and attacking. Remembering my new weapon, I activated my Sword Beam.

A green blade erupted from my cannon, catching the Pirates off guard. A quick slice sent one's head rolling on the floor.

The others were more fortunate as they rolled out of the way. I charged one and Gargomon attacked the other. My opponent brought its energy scythe to my head. I blocked it and counterattacked, all of my weapons training coming back to me.

Even as Gargomon finished his enemy, we were still trading blows. I finally got an opening and used a reverse slash technique to disarm and behead him.

Before I could catch my breath, a glow filled the dome where I found the Sword Beam. A glowing symbol hovered a few inches off the ground.

"Gogglehead, what is that?"

"_The Pirate Data and the Chozo Lore you scanned earlier told of several artifacts that guard the Impact Crater. That is one of them. There are twelve in all. The Pirate Data claims to have several already, so I believe it best if you take this one with you._"

I nodded and reached out to the Artifact, watching it being absorbed. Then I turned to Gargomon. "Let's find the others."

He grinned.

**DM DM DM**

Well, that was fun. Now for a little contest (kinda-sorta). I'm looking for code-names for Takato and Henry (Rika already has Samus Aran). As soon as these names are set up, they'll be going by them until the end of the story and the sequels. Yes, sequels, in the plural. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. This should be interesting. Anyway, I'm asking reviewers to give their ideas for Takato and Henry's code-names. I have some in mind, but if I get any better ones, I'll use them.

Later!


	12. Chapter 11: Scythe of the Reaper

Holy crap it's been forever since I last updated any story, let alone this one. I am sooooo sorry I took forever, but there have been several reasons:

1) Majoring in the performing arts, while fun, is time consuming. I've barely had enough time for myself, especially this year.

2) The bane of all writers: Writer's Block. I haven't had any ideas to go with for a while now.

and finally, 3) All of my stories are on hold pending a HUGE rewrite. I've fine-tuned my writing style since I started when I was 12. I am now 21 and gone through a major writing style overhauling. and I look at my works here and cringe in horror.

This story in particular is one I want to rewrite. I've often felt that I haven't been doing both universes justice and I want to fix that. Especially with the recent release of Metroid Prime Trilogy. I will admit, Metroid Prime holds sentimental value to me, being my first ever Gamecube game, and dammit I want to do things right!

I'll keep the old stories up until I get caught up with them and then I'll take them down, unless you people really want me to keep them up. But since I don't believe in putting up author's notes without giving you guys something to chew on, here is the latest chapter I got to before the rewrite. This is very crude, and I plan on fine-tuning it later for the rewrite.

So continue on, and follow the RRE rule.

Chapter 11: Scythe of the Reaper

**2105 of the Galactic Calendar**

**Tallon IV**

**Magmoor Caverns**

**POV: Takato Matsuki**

I can't help a feeling of foreboding as we split up. I hope it's just me.

Guilmon and I raced through the tunnels of the Magmoor Caverns quickly, killing anything that got in our way. We only slow down when we walked into this HUGE cavern. The roof went almost as high as the temple where Rika got her Wave Beam. This world is different from ours but it sure has some impressive places.

We get our heads in the game and continue on. We reached our destination, but as we went through the door, we paused. We can hear the sounds of jetpacks in standby as well as Space Pirates talking to each other.

Guilmon and I exchanged a glance as I reach for my cards. "This is gonna be tough, Takatomon," Guilmon said.

I agreed. "But we've faced tougher before," I replied, swiping a Hyper-Speed card. "Ready?"

"Ready, Takatomon!" he replied.

I opened the door and we dove in. We had the advantage of surprise, but only for a minute. After we each killed two pirates, all of them activated their jetpacks and attacked. Pyro Spheres, Power Beams, Pirate Beams, and missiles flew as well as the occasional Rock Breaker. I never even had time to swipe another card when Guilmon's speed ran out. I just kept throwing out missiles, beams, and even the occasional punch.

But while we had the advantage in skill, they had the advantage of numbers, and a devastating death blow. Every time we disabled one Flying Pirate, it would dive down on us and detonate their jetpack. So by the time we had cleared the room, Guilmon and I were barely alive.

"Takato!" shouted a voice in my head. For some reason, it sounded familiar.

"Dammit, Gogglehead, listen to me! Don't go to sleep! Takato!"

Oh, it's Rika. Wait, Rika?

I opened my eyes expecting to see her standing in front of me. Instead, I saw her face in a small window on my HUD. "Ri…ka?"

"Thank the elders!" she exclaimed. "Takato, do you have a refresh card?"

Refresh…? Oh! "Yeah," I mumble, reaching for my cannon.

"Use it on you first," she said. Huh? "Armor Modify! Refresh Activate! Do it, Takato!"

"Armor Modify!" I mumble, slashing the card. "Refresh Activate!"

Instantly, my armor began to repair itself. My shields grew and life support kicked back in just enough to keep me alive until I could completely recharge it.

"What on or off of Earth…?" I asked, completely stunned.

"It's a backup that the Chozo built into the Power Suit," Rika said as I proceeded to use the card on Guilmon. "We can use defensive cards and some offensive ones on our armor."

"What kinds of cards?" I asked, awed. The possibilities involved…

"Mostly defensive," she answered, giving me a weird look. "Refresh, Brave Shield, that sort of thing. As for offensive, they couldn't figure out a way to include Digimon attacks, so just the cards that add a physical weapon, like Thor's Hammer, or the Dramon Destroyers."

"Nice," I said, looking at my cannon with new respect.

Rika gave me another weird look. "Be careful, Takato. It's a trump card, but not something to keep doing constantly. It drains too much of the Power Suits reserves."

"Don't worry, Rika," I said. "I'll be fine."

She gave me one last weird look and cut the connection.

"What now, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm not sure, boy," I answered absently. I scanned the room, searching for what, I don't know. As I scanned a piece of machinery on the far end of the room, I accidentally activated it.

We both jumped as super-cooled air hissed below our feet, cooling the lava that was below us. "What the—?"

"Takatomon!" Guilmon called, darting forward. "A path! There's a path below us!"

I caught on instantly. Looking around the room, I saw an opening in the rock. I leapt in and went into Morph Ball mode. I rolled down the path to where Guilmon was standing. I rolled into a cave and morphed out. A computer screen was mounted in the wall in front of me. Quickly, I scanned it.

"Over here, Takatomon!" Guilmon called. Going into Morph Ball, I rolled over to where Guilmon was standing, ignoring the alarm that was sounding when I activated the jets. Rolling into another small cavern, I unfolded and scanned another computer.

Another alarm went off as Guilmon shouted, "Over here, Takatomon! Another path!"

I rolled over to where he was standing and zoomed into the cavern. Directly in front of me was a pedestal holding a set of three fin-like blades. As the alarm began to get insistent, I reached out and touched it.

Instantly, the alarm stopped as the blades were absorbed into my suit. It only went as far as my left forearm. Three long blades grew Batman-style along my forearm. When I concentrated on them, they extended into foot-long, razor sharp spikes.

Grinning in anticipation, I met with Guilmon and we went to find the others.


End file.
